Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs)
Wireless local area networks (WLANs) generally operate at peak speeds from 1 to 54 Mbps and have a typical range of 100 meters. Single-cell Wireless LANs, as shown in FIG. 1A, are suitable for small single-floor offices or stores. A station in a wireless LAN can be a personal computer, a bar code scanner, or other mobile or stationary device that uses a wireless network interface card (NIC) to make the connection over the RF link to other stations in the network. The single-cell wireless LAN 100 of FIG. 1A provides connectivity within radio range between wireless stations 102, 104A, 104B, 106, and 108. Access point 108 allows connections via the backbone network 110 to wired network-based resources, such as servers. A single-cell wireless LAN can typically support several users and still keep network access delays at an acceptable level. Multiple-cell wireless LANs provide greater range than does a single-cell, by means of a set of access points and a wired network backbone to interconnect a plurality of single-cell LANs. Multiple-cell wireless LANs can cover larger multiple-floor buildings. A mobile appliance (e.g., laptop computer, SmartPhone, or data collector) with the appropriate integrated chip set or a wireless network interface card (NIC) can roam within the coverage area while maintaining a live connection to the backbone network 11.
Of the multitude of wireless LAN specifications and standards, IEEE 802.11 technology has emerged as a dominant force in the enterprise WLAN market over the past years. The WiFi group, commonly known as the Wireless Ethernet Compatibility Alliance (WECA) has led its development. Supporters include 3 Com, Alantro Communications, Apple, Artem, Breezecom, Cabletron, Cisco (Aironet), Compaq, Dell, ELSA, Enterasys, Fujitsu, Intermec, Intel, Intersil, Lucent/Agere, MobileStar, Nokia, Samsung, ShareWave, Symbol, Telxon, WavePort and Zoom.
IEEE 802.11b is the newest 802.11 standard—finalized in September 1999—which is an 11 Mbps high rate DSSS (direct sequence spread spectrum) standard for wireless networks operating in the 2.4 GHz band. 802.11b high-rate products started shipping in late 1999 Task Group E, a MAC enhancements study group recently completed a feasibility study on integrating Quality of Service (QoS) and security into the standard.
Open Air was the first wireless LAN standard, pioneered by the Wireless Interoperability Forum (WLIF), with Proxim as its main proponent. It employs FHSS (frequency hopped spread spectrum) in the 2.4 GHz band. A recent FCC ruling allowed use of 5 MHz channels, up from its previous 1 MHz, in the 2.4 GHz frequency. With wideband frequency hopping (WBFH ) data rates of 10 Mbps are possible.
HomeRF was designed specifically for the home networking market. As with Open Air, WBFH permits data transmission speeds to extend to 10 Mbps (up from 2 Mbps), which makes HomeRF more competitive with 802.11 technology. However, although HomeRF has significant backing from Proxim, Compaq, Motorola, and others.
Bluetooth is aimed at the market of low-power, short-range, wireless connections used for remote control, cordless voice telephone communications, and close-proximity synchronization communications for wireless PDAs/hand-held PCs and mobile phones. It has been confused on occasion as a pure-play WLAN standard, which it is not.
IEEE 802.11a is the 5 GHz extension to 802.11b, will provide speeds as high as 54 Mbps at a range less than half of 802.11b. It will prove attractive in high traffic-density service areas, where reduction of the 802.11b power (and hence range) to increase re-use is not adequate. With QoS enhancements similar to those pursued for 802.11b presently, it will appeal especially to users familiar with the 802.11 architecture.
HiperLAN/2 is the European (and global) counterpart to the “American” 802.11a standard first ratified in 1996 (as HiperLAN/1) by the European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI). HiperLAN/2 has QoS features.
The unveiling of 802.11g, the 22 Mbps extension to 802.11b, will give further life to the 2.4 GHz band in the near term, where 802.11b operates. Much like 10/100 Mbps Ethernet wired LANs, the new standard will provide backward compatibility to 802.11b networks.
Wireless LAN specifications and standards include the IEEE 802.11 Wireless LAN Standard and the HIPERLAN Type 1 and Type 2 Standards. The IEEE 802.11 Wireless LAN Standard is published in three parts as IEEE 802.11-1999; IEEE 802.11a-1999; and IEEE 802.11b-1999, which are available from the IEEE, Inc. web site http://grouper.ieee.org/groups/802/11. An overview of the HIPERLAN Type 1 principles of operation is provided in the publication HIPERLAN Type 1 Standard, ETSI ETS 300 652, WA2 December 1997. An overview of the HIPERLAN Type 2 principles of operation is provided in the Broadband Radio Access Networks (BRAN), HIPERLAN Type 2; System Overview, ETSI TR 101 683 VI.I.1 (2000-02) and a more detailed specification of its network architecture is described in HIPERLAN Type 2, Data Link Control (DLC) Layer; Part 4. Extension for Home Environment, ETSI TS 101 761-4 V1.2.1 (2000-12). A subset of wireless LANs is Wireless Personal Area Networks (PANs), of which the Bluetooth Standard is the best known. The Bluetooth Special Interest Group, Specification of the Bluetooth System, Version 1.1, Feb. 22, 2001, describes the principles of Bluetooth device operation and communication protocols.